Capricho y favor
by ELE-WOOD
Summary: Sirius nunca habría jugado con la idea de follarse a Lily si hubiera vislumbrado el mínimo ápice de posibilidad de que el cuatro-ojos se enterase.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, pero ojalá James fuera mío.

**Advertencias: **La historia está especificada para mayores de 18 porque contiene algo de lemon, aunque no del todo fuerte.

**Capricho y Favor**

Sirius Orion Black es mucho más caprichoso que el mismo James Potter, aún con los méritos extra que gana James por ser hijo único. Es insólito, pues que sean tan amigos, dos personajes que apenas saben compartir, acostumbrados a tener todo lo que quieren en el instante que lo reclaman, extrañamente han entrelazado una hermandad tan sólida e irreprochable.

¿Que Potter y Black jamás se han peleado? ¿Que ni el más trastornado ha conseguido hacer correr una tórrida historia de traición entre estos dos? Por Merlín que es la pura verdad. Ni los fantasmas que cuentan con siglos de experiencia los comprenden, son una pareja armada en base a retóricas sin respuestas y supuestas obviedades gravadas a fuego en la piel. Muchos son los que coinciden, cuando el tema se desarrolla en algún pasillo por la mañana o en las mesas a la hora del té, de que podrían pelearse, porque si se piensa un poco más profundamente obviando lo superficial, hay motivos de sobra. Porque, por ejemplo, es James el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y no Sirius. Sin embargo este último sostiene sinceramente que el puesto le quedaba chico, que sería deshonrarlo ofreciéndole un título que no sea el de director. Podrían también reñir por el hecho de que Sirius no ha dejado muñeca con cabeza desde que ha entrado a Hogwarts y no guarda ninguna casta para los demás, pero James está enamorado de Lily Evans desde que puso un pie en esa escuela por lo que lo demás, con todo respeto, le pasa por los cojones.

A Sirius, aunque sabiamente se ha limitado a decir palabra alguna sobre el tema, también le pasa por los cojones. Es inaudito que se le prohíba mediante códigos tan fraternales, tener lo que él quiere. Es iluso de parte de Potter recordarle al menos una vez a la semana que Lily es suya y nada más que de él. ¡A la mierda las posesiones y la estúpida ilusión de su pobre e ingenuo hermano!, Lily se ha puesto demasiado buena como para entregarse a la abstinencia y remitirse tan sólo a sacudírsela en el baño.

James es su hermano, pero bien que Regulus también lo es y ya ha perdido la cuenta de con cuantas de sus noviecitas se ha enrollado. No es que quiera más a Regulus que a James -al menos no hay parámetro de comparación para el extraño cariño que le profesa a los dos- sino que el código de vida de Sirius es uno, sólo uno. El mismo en el que reposa toda su filosofía, el mismo que le pasa por los cojones cuando no lo encuentra tan necesario, el mismo que olvida y vuelve a recordar dos meses después, ese mismo que no existe pero él mismo lo escribió. Sabe que jamás le haría daño alguno a su muy buen compañero y socio James Potter, pero aún así se siente capaz de hacerle lo peor que se pueda imaginar por el simple hecho de que está seguro de que jamás se enterará. Nunca habría jugado con la idea de follarse a Lily si hubiera vislumbrado el mínimo ápice de posibilidad de que el cuatro-ojos se enterase. Además está seguro de que así es mucho mejor, mejor para todo el colegio, para James, para Sirius, Lily y cree que si Remus lo supiera también le daría las gracias.

Es que cuando Sirius no puede hacer lo que quiere se exaspera, se vuelve insufrible y es capaz de hacer que todas las definiciones de insoportable sean afables. Cuando Sirius no tiene lo que quiere padece él y con él padece el mundo. Sirius quiere a Lily desde la vez que entró al cuarto y sufrió el improvisto de verla desnuda con la piel brillando por el reflejo de la luz de la luna que se colaba por el vidrio de la ventana. Lily, Evans, desparramada sobre la cama del buen Cornamenta y adornada por sus cabellos figurando una pervertida aura roja y angelical. Sirius quiere a Lily desde que esa imagen se coló en sus sueños toda la noche, desde que James adoptó la maldita costumbre de detallarle con las más exquisitas palabras todo lo que Lily está aprendiendo a hacerle, a James y a nadie más que a James.

Sirius está seguro de que es un favor lo que está haciendo, le gustaría convencerse de que lo hace más por deber que por placer. Lo que sí puede dar fe es que con la cercanía de las finales de Quidditch, James está más ocupado que nunca. Si apenas tiene tiempo para comer o bañarse, de seguro, -totalmente seguro- es que no tiene tiempo para ocuparse de Lily. Y tener una Evans prefecta cargada de tensión no liberada, de mal humor y con necesidades mal atendidas, es la peor pesadilla de cualquier alumno, profesor y directivo del colegio.

También, si siguiera alegando lo bien que está haciendo en un acto tan humanitario, podría decir que colabora con James de la mejor forma que ningún amigo pueda hacer. Sabe que está haciendo Lily cuando James se encuentra muy ocupado, se encarga de cuidarla y por sobretodo se encarga de que no esté con otros. ¿Qué más podría partirle el corazón a James que el hecho de que Lily lo engañe?, aún así Sirius sabe que es algo inevitable, porque más de dos docenas de mujeres han engañado a sus novios con él, y por ello sabe que si Lily no lo engaña ahora, terminará haciéndolo luego, con otro, _ con cualquiera_, con alguno que no le de lo que necesite entonces caiga reiteradas veces y de diferentes modos en aquello que a James lo destrozaría de pies a cabeza.

Por todo eso y por muchos motivos más que podrían ocurrírsele, que podría inventar e incluso podía encargarse él mismo de que dichos motivos existan, es que este último trimestre ha acudido a la biblioteca mucho más seguido que en todo el año. La biblioteca y no la sección prohibida, a la sala de lectura, de noche y sin la capa invisible. Siquiera de madrugada, no, quizá aún no haya tocado la media noche. Cuando James sigue entrenando en el estadio, cuando los prefectos hacen sus rondas nocturnas, la encuentra a Lily, haciendo el recorrido de siempre. Vestida con el uniforme aún, con los zapatos que le molestan y que lleva puesto desde esa mañana.

Intercambian algunas palabras, pero no muchas porque saben que están haciendo mal, aunque Sirius se convenza de lo contrario. Que va, no puede siquiera reírse de las malas escusas que ha puesto, pero de alguna manera debe al menos intentar engañar su perspicaz conciencia. Que Sirius es un perro, mierda. Que los perros son fieles, pero para con sus amos y Sirius jamás aceptó ser un subordinado. Que los perros son files pero a veces los instintos son mucho más fuertes. Y encima de perro, tiene que ser Sirius, ese es un mal combo. Cachorro semental, con un olfato prestigioso y aunque eso no es poco también se adiciona el hecho de que la inocente Lily debe estar ovulando. Eso o simplemente es que es una máquina de emanar feromonas, lo que tampoco es bueno, claro. _¿Ibas a hacer algo ilegal? Porque si es así me doy la vuelta y no te veo. _No suelen saludarse cada vez que se ven, tampoco pueden ignorarse. Lily habla porque no está en su naturaleza callar, aunque tiene bastante en claro qué pasa allí. _Ya hice mucho de eso hoy, nena._ Podrían ser grandes amigos, podían compartir todo, ya que tiene en común a James y eso no es poco. Sin embargo hay una muralla más sobrestimada que la China que los detiene. Está allí latente y es obvia, ¿cómo la van a ignorar?

— ¿Va bien la ronda?—consulta con su voz grave y rasposa en el fondo, a sabiendas que ningún prefecto lo reprende ya por sus andanzas a deshora.

—En orden, como siempre— responde ella aunque intenta no cautivarse en la profundidad de esa voz que le eriza la piel. Como un ronroneo simplemente cautivante. Es algo, es que Sirius combina con la noche, es que combina con lo prohibido y prohibido es lo único que reza su injuriosa imagen. No es nada especial, es la combinación de la hora, la persona y el lugar. — ¿Has visto a James?

—En el estadio, volando la última hora antes que tenga que ir McGonagall a buscarlo

No está planificado pero poseen un ritmo vital parecido, a esa hora, con esa persona, en ese lugar y con el cuerpo de Sirius acercándose a ella de una sola zancada, con toda la altura de su cuerpo sólo a centímetros de ella y su boca tan cerca de su oído. Con la voz grave y vibrante que le murmura aquello que no escucha pero la deshace, la empapa y la activa porque lo ha estado esperando toda la semana y es Sirius el que la invita.

— ¿Crees que le quede algo de energías para entonces?—inquiere Lily mientras se deja acompañar por Sirius, porque está claro que la ha ido a buscar. Es tarde para los dos, es tarde para todo.

La respuesta de Sirius es sólo un bufido, James no tiene más energías desde hace una semana, todo lo que puede hacer es a veces ir a clases y volar, claro, porque eso lo podría hacer aún sin huesos y con la carne putrefacta. Sirius le pasa un brazo por los hombros a la pelirroja y le vuelve a susurrar en el oído. _ No podrá ser esta noche, guapa. Tendrás que esperar a la semana que viene_.

Lo empuja mientras se entrega a una risilla pudorosa y tan infantil como la de su novio, que se le ha pegado. Y un empujón se convierte en una caricia, y los labios entornados en una sonrisa, no son menos generosos y se entregan también. Es su cuerpo el que no se puede negar y es extraño por parte de Sirius pero se trata de la chica de su mejor amigo y por ello la acaricia antes de besarla con brusquedad.

Le habla al oído porque Sirius pocas veces sabe callar, sin embargo no espera respuesta ni encuentra razón en lo que dice. Simplemente le murmura cosas por lo bajo entre beso y beso, arrimándola a la pared más próxima, pegando su cuerpo al de ella y entregándose a aquello que no debería pero, Santa Circe, le hace un favor a todos.

—Me preocupa James, no es sano física ni mentalmente… —Caminan con paso acompasado pero sin pausa por el largo pasillo y quizá que se cuelan por algún pasadizo que Sirius utiliza como Pedro por su casa.

—Lily, a estas alturas deberías saber que, así como los estados de ánimo de las mujeres dependen de los ciclos hormonales, los estados de ánimo de los hombres dependen de las temporadas de Quidditch. Tan simple como eso.

Lily menea la cabeza en señal de total negación. _Más básicos que una ameba_, murmura para que él la oiga._ Las amebas no pueden batear bludgers_, refuta Sirius con un orgullo que Lily no entiende. Rueda los ojos con aplomo y Sirius le saca la lengua. Ella simula un bostezo y vuelve a ser el principio del fin

Le mete la lengua en la boca y la presiona con su cadera moviendo suavemente, casi inconscientemente su pelvis, en un ritmo condenadamente pausado. Lily responde de inmediato, porque Sirius es exigente y ella tiene mucho que dar. Contesta el beso con la lengua, bajando por su cuello y mordiendo la perfecta línea que dibujan las sombras de su mandíbula. Una mano se aferra a su nuca, con la pura intención de sostenerse consciente de que las rodillas le pueden fallar, la otra mano se escabulle por debajo de la camisa de Sirius, palpando los marcados músculos de su abdomen, acariciándole las caderas y rozándole con la punta de los dedos la piel que enmarca el borde del pantalón. Sirius se pone tieso, más aún. Tiene la polla dura y Lily la siente presionar fuertemente contra ella. Él le separa las piernas con las rodillas y una mano le suelta la cadera y baja sin previo permiso hacia su falda. La sube hasta la cintura si consideración, le desabrocha la camisa de un tirón y hunde su rostro en el pecho de Lily mientras que con su mano acaricia por debajo, asegurándose de que esté bien mojada, intentando que el pantalón no le estalle.

— ¿Y vos estás tomando pastillas anticonceptivas o qué?—inquiere Lily tras unos segundos de silencio que pudo haber sido incómodo. —Insisto que no es normal, es el único que entrena casi diez horas por día…

— Nena, Jimmy no es normal ¿a que a veces parece que sí lo es? Pero gracias al cielo es un capullo cuatro ojos de mente retorcida… como nosotros al fin y al cabo.

Le vuelve a pasar un brazo por los hombros porque Sirius no sería Sirius si no buscara contacto constante. Es invasivo y demandante, es un contacto totalmente sugestivo y pica y hace cosquillas allí donde toca.

Lily siente que flota, los dedos de Sirius la conducen al estado que ha deseado estar toda la semana y se muerde los labios para no soltar los gemidos más fuertes, sin poder evitar algunos otros que se le desbordan por los labios sin previo aviso. Manejada por los dedos de Sirius que cada vez van más profundo, por los dientes de Sirius que le muerden ahí donde quiere, en el momento exacto. Se corre en la mano de Sirius más de una vez, con orgasmos sucesivos que no terminan de acabar para cuando comienza el siguiente. Merlín que Sirius es fuego que la hace agua, ella al fin va en busca de su pantalón y lo desabrocha lo suficiente como para meter una mano y quitarse la endemoniada duda de cómo es la polla de Black.

La dama gorda los distrae de su discusión sobre cuán cierto era que Lily era una desequilibrada mental como los demás merodeadores, ingresan a la sala común casi satisfechos por el día que han tenido. Ella acomoda un par de libros que hay fuera de la biblioteca, cuelga un papel en el muro de noticias de la sala y por fin vuelve hacia él, encontrándose con su mirada clara y penetrante. Hay algo pendiente y en esa sala los sillones parecen ser lo suficientemente cómodos como para acoger a los dos. Terminar algo que nunca empezaron.

La distancia es nula y aunque ya se ha dejado escurrir bajo sus dedos, tocarlo es distinto. Es ser actor principal del crimen, es tener un rol activo y aunque le pesa en la mente, sus manos son livianas y se mueven solas. Tensa en su mano comienza a acariciarlo cómo se lo exigen los movimientos de pelvis, lo besa en el cuello, en los labios, y cuando está desabrochándole los primeros botones de la camisa, Sirius se sienta en el largo sillón granate y la sienta a ella encima de él, en su regazo, sobre sus piernas, más cerca de su polla. No hay preguntas ni invitación, simplemente lo hace porque es lo que tiene, lo que _mierda,_ lo único que puede hacer en ese momento. Servirle a la chica de su amigo, darle lo que necesita y follarla hasta que Potter se encuentre en posición de hacerlo. Por el momento siempre que lo pidan Sirius está a su servicio. Es inminente, es íntegro, es follar como desquiciados, es dejar la mente de lado y sentir el profundo placer del impacto de sus cuerpos, de la habilidad de Sirius, de la entrega de Lily. Es follar hasta acabar y correrse sin fin, follar hasta morir, follarse enteros, follar lo prohibido. Es que lo hacen porque quieren aunque no se quieran. Es porque no se deben y ambos dos son unos contestatarios. Porque los orgasmos son explosiones liberadoras, los trasladan a donde jamás llegará uno sin el otro. Es la excitación eterna y la pacífica saciedad.

El contacto visual dura unos segundos, en silencio se proponen y se rechazan mutuamente. En las infinitas posibilidades cuando uno comienza _y si… _ el otro acaba con un rotundo _no, nunca. Jamás_.

—Supongo que es en vano esperarlo…—concluye Lily de nuevo, tratando temas que nada tienen que ver con lo que en realidad no hay entre los dos.

—Si estoy despierto para cuando llegue le digo que vaya a tu habitación—se ofrece Sirius aunque la real oferta habría sido ir él mismo.

—Gracias, me harías un favor.

Se despiden con una sonrisa amable y cansada y cada uno se va a su habitación. Cada noche es igual, cada noche encuentran más maneras de tocarse y acabar uno adentro del otro. Sirius cuida de Lily y les hace un favor a todos. Pero nadie lo sabe, nadie sabe que tienen sexo mientras caminan hacia la torre este. Nadie sabe que él ha rechazado más de cien veces a Lily y Lily misma lo ha rechazado a él la misma cantidad de veces o quizás más. Ni ellos saben a qué juegan, parece simple, ir a buscar a Lily para que no camine tan tarde sola por el castillo. Parece sólo eso y probablemente sólo sea eso.

Pero Sirius es un caprichoso y no puede hacer cosas simples y normales, aunque eso suponga poner su vida en una encrucijada de valores encontrados.

En su habitación las ideas se le dispersan y ese tema de Lily y James pasa a ser una nimiedad, era sólo un capricho momentáneo. Posiblemente no era para tanto, por eso nunca se hizo demasiado problema tampoco. Ah no, él lo sabía. Ahora se tiene que preocupar por otra cosa mucho más demandante y urgente, como por ejemplo cómo hacer para colarse en la cama de Lupin sin que se despierte. No es fácil, pero tampoco se va a acobardar tan fácilmente.


End file.
